


Moonlight Kissed

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Love, M/M, Short, just wanted to get it out of the system, kiss, loving your best friend, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: It wasn't wrong to kiss your best friend.





	Moonlight Kissed

_Olli wasn’t a friend of spontaneous meetings if not an emergency but he just couldn’t say no as Marko called him just an hour ago, asking if the guitarist would be up to hang out with the vocalist. Why? Just like that, Marko said, because he felt like it. Olli agreed, he had the time so why not spend some of it with your best friend?_

_That their meeting would end like this not even the guitarist expected._

Was it wrong to kiss your best friend? To sit on some abandoned bench in the middle of a meadow, stars and the moon above you?

I couldn’t know that Marko would show up with tears in his eyes, telling me he should’ve said it earlier but well, we still ended up kissing each other. Was he even my best friend anymore? Or did I officially sign his petition to be more than just friends?

I felt well, I always felt good when Marko was around, when Marko was close to me. Not as close as we happened to be on that meeting obviously but I enjoyed his company, from the first day we met, the cringe words we spoke for the first time until the moment he kissed me, never have I not felt safe with him.

It wasn’t wrong to kiss your best friend, not even under the stars and the eyes of the moon resting upon you. Marko loved me and I loved him and there was not a difference between the love I felt for him as a friend and the love I felt for him after he asked me out. Maybe I had always loved him but it didn’t matter. What I knew was that Marko was mine and nobody could take him from me, ever again.

Who said you lose your best friend, just because you realized you’ve always loved each other?


End file.
